Lilies & Kisses On Your Grave
by peacelovebethx
Summary: Anna lost her two best friends in the same day. Ty blames himself for his twin brother's death. They meet at the cemetery, and then meetings with him are the only thing that keep her together. Can he save her from the pain and be everything she needs? T/G


Author's Note: This is a grief story. I am sorry if any of this seems in anyway unrealistic, it is mostly because I find writing about loss to be very painful and I have also never lost two best in one day. This does have T/G in it a lot, but all the names are changed. In addition, the story line is very different than HSM as you will see. My writing is greatly improved by suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism. So, PLEASE, leave me DEATAILED reviews if you have feedback that you think would better the story. Also, at the beginning of stories I love to hear your predictions and ideas. So, enjoy and don't forget to review with any of the things previously mentioned as well as any questions. Wow, most bring A/N ever. ;)

People are like flowers.

Give them too much rain and not enough light, it is all to easy for them to wilt away into nothing.

A flower can be the most beautiful and the most fragile thing. One day a flower could be a lovely, growing lily and the next be dull and dying.

**The Denver Gazette, January 5th:**

**3 people were killed in a single car accident Monday night. They were heading through the mountain pass towards the Denver Airport when unexpected white-out conditions occurred. According to the Denver Police Chief, drivers would have lost all visibility and the roads became impassible. It would have been then that the car likely ran off the mountain cliff and plummeted into the ravine where the Denver police located it the following afternoon. All of the passengers were killed upon impact. Today, the Albuquerque, NM community is grieving the loss of mother Jane Billings, 46, her daughter Daniela Billings, 16, and schoolmate Ryan Kimmel, 17. **

This was completely foreign to her. She was completely shocked. Dead? How could such a simple 4-letter word sum up the kind of emotions she was now feeling? For the first couple of days, she couldn't bring herself to speak or move. At the funerals something had just snapped in side of her. Three funerals in 2 days. Maybe it was the look on Jack Billing's face as his wife and daughter's empty caskets were lowered into the ground. His entire family gone in one moment. The sun shone painfully bright over the charcoal-clad mourners at Ry's funeral the next morning. Whose funeral is fucking sunny, anyway?

"The first few months suck." Said an unfamiliar voice. Couldn't they see she wanted to be left alone? It had been a mere week since her dearest friends had been buried.

"What?" she asked weakly, lifting her head from her heads to look up. A tall boy stood before her by the bench. He was clad in a white button- down shirt, a black tie, and jeans.

"I said, "the fist few months fucking suck.'" He repeated, sitting down next to her. She said nothing, what was worth saying anymore? Her best friends couldn't say anything, so why should she? "I'd like to say it gets easier, but no one really wants it to. Rather be in pain forever than ever forget. It never really gets easier anyway." There was silence, only silence. She couldn't make sense of anything, she just tipped her head to the side and stared blankly at the boy. "I'm Ty." He told her very unnecessarily. This guy was so fucked up. She said nothing to him, but he stayed by her side, just looking intently at nothing in particular. Minutes passed in a normally-this-would-be-extremely-awkward-if-I-cared-to-notice way but he made no move to leave. She tried to ignore his presence altogether by focusing on anything else, but the only thing she could do was thing about her best friend, and she refused to break down in front of a complete stranger. Eventually, she realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

So, with a life-is-fucked-anyway tiredness that could only belong to someone who was truly lost, she whispered, "I'm Anna." That was the beginning and all she thought was 'who the hell goes up to someone else in a cemetery?'

One extremely crazy person, evidently.


End file.
